2017 Indian Premier League SJ
Points Table Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR 1 Mumbai Indians (RU) 14 9 4 0 1 19 +1.93 2 Sunrisers Hyderabad (3) 14 9 5 0 0 18 +0.66 3 Gujarat Lions © 14 9 5 0 0 18 -0.30 4 Royal Challengers Bangalore (4) 14 8 6 0 0 16 +0.51 5 Delhi Daredevils 14 7 7 0 0 14 +1.25 6 Kolkata Knight Riders 14 6 8 0 0 12 -1.07 7 Rising Pune Supergiant 14 4 10 0 0 8''' -1.15 8 Kings XI Punjab 14 3 10 0 1 '''7 -1.77 As of May 11, 2017' The four top ranked teams qualify for the Playoffs''' advanced to '''Qualifier 1. advanced to Eliminator. League progression Team Group matches Playoffs 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 Q1/E Q2 F Royal Challengers Bangalore 0 2 4 4 6 6 8 8 8 10 12 14 14 16 L Kolkata Knight Riders 2 2 4 4 4 4 4 6 6 8 8 10 10 12 Mumbai Indians 2 4 6 8 10 12 14 14 16 16 18 18 19 19 W L Sunrisers Hyderabad 2 2 2 4 4 6 8 10 10 10 12 14 16 18 L L Delhi Daredevils 0 2 4 6 6 6 8 10 10 12 12 12 14 14 Kings XI Punjab 0 0 0 0 2 2 2 4 4 4 4 6 7 7 Gujarat Lions 0 2 4 4 6 8 10 12 12 14 14 16 18 18 W W W Rising Pune Supergiant 0 2 2 2 2 2 4 4 4 4 6 6 6 8 Win Loss No result Note: The total points at the end of each group match are listed. Playoffs Qualifier 1 May 15 '' Wankhede Stadium, Mumbai'' Mumbai Indians vs Sunrisers Hyderabad MI 187/3 (12) SRH 65 (9.4) Mumbai Indians won by 122 runs * As a result of this match, Mumbai Indians qualified for the final. Eliminator May 16 M. Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bengaluru Gujarat Lions vs Royal Challengers Bangalore GL 132/5 (12) RCB 124/7 (12) Gujarat Lions won by 8 runs * As a result of this match, Gujarat Lions advance to Qualifier 2 Qualifier 2 May 18 M. Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bengaluru Sunrisers Hyderabad vs Gujarat Lions SRH 170/4 (12) GL 183/4 (12) Gujarat Lions won by 13 runs * Chirag Suri's (GL) score of 135* is the highest individual score in a playoff match. It is also the first hundred in a playoff match. * As a result of this match, Gujarat Lions qualify for the final Final May 20 Rajiv Gandhi International Cricket Stadium, Hyderabad Mumbai Indians vs Gujarat Lions MI 182/8 (12) GL 191/4 (12) Gujarat Lions won by 9 runs * Gujarat's score of 191 is the highest team score in an IPL final. * B McCullum (GL) scored 72, which is the highest individual score in an IPL final * 2 fifties were scored in this match, the most fifties in an IPL final. The previous three editions' finals have had only 1 fifty!